The present invention relates to a mounting panel for connecting to a luminaire frame that has an internal flange and slots. The mounting panel supports a ballast box and an optical assembly. A tab on the mounting panel is movable between an insertion and an installed position for engaging the luminaire frame. Once the panel has been inserted within the frame, the tab is moved from the insertion position to an installed position engaging the luminaire frame, thereby securing the mounting panel to the luminaire frame.
Canopy luminaires are designed to provide a downward and outward distribution of light for a wide variety of applications, such as exterior illumination of gasoline service stations, convenience stores and drive-through restaurants. Canopy luminaires typically include a box-like canopy fixture housing mounted to a horizontal ceiling or canopy support structure for enclosing and supporting lighting components and related structure of the canopy luminaire. The lighting components of the canopy luminaire include electrical control elements, such as ballasts, capacitors and ignitors, which are electrically coupled to a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp. The lamp is typically mounted in a lamp socket within the canopy fixture, which emits approximately one-half of the generated light upwardly. A reflector is provided above the light-emitting section of the lamp to distribute that light downwardly through a glass or plastic lens assembly that encloses the lamp.
Replacement or conversion of canopy luminaires generally requires several or all of the existing lighting components and related structure of the luminaire to be removed from the existing canopy fixture housing to provide sufficient room in the fixture housing for installation of the replacement luminaire. In the past, replacement canopy luminaires have been shipped from the manufacturer as disassembled components which are then individually mounted and wired in the canopy fixture housing. Installation and wiring of the separate retrofit luminaire components in an existing canopy fixture installation is complicated and time consuming as the canopy fixture is generally only accessible by ladder. As any location or site may require replacement or conversion of several canopy luminaires, the difficulty associated with installing, mounting and wiring separate retrofit components of the existing canopy luminaires is significantly increased.
Examples of existing retrofit canopy luminaire assemblies are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,158 to Fischer et al.; and 6,059,422 to Fischer et al.
Thus, improved light mounting panels, light mounting assemblies and luminaire assemblies are needed that are simple and easy to install, and that minimize the required installation time.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are to provide a light mounting panel for connecting to a luminaire frame that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and quick and easy to install.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a light mounting panel for connecting to a luminaire frame having a base that has an upper surface and a lower surface and first, second, third and fourth outer edges. The base has an opening and an inner edge defining the opening. The first outer edge is opposite the second outer edge, while the third outer edge being opposite the fourth outer edge. First, third and fourth walls extend upwardly from the upper surface of the base at the first, third and fourth outer edges, respectively, and are contactable with internal flanges of the existing luminaire frame to align the mounting panel with the existing luminaire frame during installation. A second wall extends upwardly and inwardly from the upper surface of the base at the second outer edge. A first fixed tab extends laterally outwardly from the first wall to engage a first slot in the luminaire frame. A second tab extends outwardly from the second wall and is movable between an insertion position within a periphery of the base and an installed position extending laterally outwardly from the periphery to engage a second slot in the luminaire frame.
The light mounting panel of the present invention connects to a luminaire frame that has internal flanges and slots. Once the light mounting panel has been installed in a luminaire frame, a ballast box may be inserted through an opening in the frame. The light mounting panel may have locator tabs to position a ballast box on the panel. Furthermore, an optical assembly may then be attached to the ballast box.
The present invention is an easily mountable attaching system for retrofitting existing luminaires that have an interior flange and horizontal slots, such as canopy lights. The host housing has at least two vertical walls opposite each other with horizontal slots above the horizontal surface of the housing. Vertical walls of the present invention fit within the opening of the host housing.
According to a preferred embodiment, one of the vertical walls on the panel can have two horizontal tabs that are fixed at 90 degrees to the wall. These tabs are slid into the horizontal slots of the host housing. The opposite vertical wall can have two pivot tabs that are at an angle to the wall so the panel may clear the host housing upon installation. The pivot tabs are then bent into the horizontal slots in the host housing on the wall opposite the fixed tabs. Slots can be provided in the panel that allow for insertion of a screwdriver for bending the pivot tabs into the slots of the host housing.
The panel has an opening for insertion of a ballast housing. Four centering tabs can be located around the perimeter of the panel opening to aid in positioning the ballast housing in the proper location. A front to rear tab can locate the ballast housing by being positioned in the channel section of the ballast housing. In this manner, the present invention provides a simple, strong and quick retrofit panel for existing luminaires.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention.
As used in this application, directional terms, such as upper and lower, are intended to facilitate the description of the present invention. Such terms are merely indicate relative of the elements of the present invention and do not limit the invention to any specific orientation.